fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesis
:"One from whom there is no escape, the punisher of extreme pride and evil deeds, she who distributes divine retribution.." - Shadow Rage Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu), real name Lucia Morgan (ルチアモーガン, Ruchia Mōgan), is a female magician associated with the Magic Council, and is also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Lucia is a slender yet athletic woman of tall height. She has long, blonde hair, with curls at the end of it, and two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She has seductive looking blue eyes, large breasts, a curvaceous and slender figure that has been described as amazing, by her two long-time friends Touko and Akira. She is a woman in her mid-twenties and many people find her to be very attractive or even beautiful. Lucia’s most commonly seen attire is a tight fitted grey shirt, with rolled up sleeves, buttoned up only at the chest, leaving her belly fully exposed. The shirt is barely able to contain her large breasts. She wears matching grey pants with a red belt around the waist and a pair of light yellow running shoes. At other times, she is seen wearing an attire which consists of a dark brown top, that exposes a sizable cleavage, along with a long pink sari-like skirt and brown high heels. History Lucia’s hometown was destroyed by the Dark Guild Wolfsbane, everyone in the city including her parents were murdered, leaving her the only survivor of the attack. Barley escaping with her life, she managed to get away from the ensuing chaos with the help of the city’s mayor, who at the time was a close personal friend of her family. After travelling for many days on her own, without proper rest or food, she collapsed and was unable to go on any longer. Lying on the side of the road unconscious, she was found by an elderly woman, nearly on the verge of death. Several days later, she recuperated from her injuries, wanting to know the reason why the elderly woman helped her, she asked her saviour. The elderly woman said that Lucia’s circumstances mirrored her own, having lost everyone she ever loved to war and chaos, and thus saved the young girl in order to help her cope with the pain of loss. Lucia’s heart was full of anger and rage, and no amount of healing could ever take away the scars that were inflicted upon her, she could still hear the screams of her family and friends, and the images of the atrocities committed by the dark guild plagued her mind. She took a vow at that moment; she would have her revenge no matter what it took or whatever the cost. The elderly woman was amused; she asked young Lucia how she would fulfil her objective without the necessary power. Lucia answered that she would become a mage, one powerful enough to destroy an entire dark guild on her own. The elderly woman with a smile on her face, introduced herself as Morgana, a mage who specializes in various fields of magic, she told Lucia that she would be able to teach her the necessary magic needed in order for her to become a powerful mage, the only condition was that she would use the skills she would eventually learn to help people and not walk the path of a dark mage. Lucia agreed to the condition, but told Morgana that she would still take her revenge on the people who destroyed her hometown, since this was the only thing she could do to avenge the deaths of her family and friends. Morgana understood the young girl’s plight, having gone through a similar experience many years before, but told Lucia not to let her emotions get the best of her and that the dark guild responsible for the destruction of her hometown will atone for the crimes they’ve committed in time. Lucia understood what Morgana was trying to say to her, and that being angry or sad wasn’t going to help achieve her goal, what she needed to do now was to train in the art of magic and gain the necessary power to fight against the many Dark Guild organizations and Dark Mages in the world, with a firm resolve in her heart, Lucia asked Morgana to teach her magic. Morgana took in Lucia as her adopted daughter and apprentice. Lucia would train under Morgana’s tutelage for the next ten years, during which time she would learn the name of the dark guild responsible for destroying her hometown, Wolfsbane. Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Durability:: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Lucia has demonstrated extreme durability. She was able to take on multiple lightning blasts head on from a high level mage such as Erik, as well as sustain being kicked into a building with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while attaining no apparent injury. She also managed to survive from a fully powered dragon slayer’s roar attack, though the resulting attack left her slightly injured. Enhanced Endurance:: Keen Intellect: Light-based Abilities Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): A type of magic that allows the user to manipulate the element of light. Being Lucia’s signature type of magic, she possesses great mastery over the element of light. She is able to produce light from any part of her body and manipulate it into various forms and constructs, such as an energy wave, condensed sphere of light energy, laser beam, shield, or blast. Through its use, Lucia is able to summon light from any part of her body and use it to strike her opponent’s, taking them by surprise. By generating light on a specific body part, she is able to enhance her melee attack, making them much more deadly. *'Light Finger Beam' (光指の梁, Hikari Yubi no Yana): It is a lethal and powerful technique, frequently used by Lucia. It involves extending either her right or left arm and then firing a small, thin, very fast, concentrated laser like beam of light energy from her index finger. The technique is strong enough to pierce through an opponent’s skin. She is able to fire the attack quite fast and at the same time maintain precise aim. She has also demonstrated a dual-fingered version of the same attack, which she employs by extending her index and middle fingers forward. She then charges light energy on the tips of both fingers, merging them into a yellow energy sphere. Then, she fires the energy sphere towards the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. The dual fingered version is much stronger and deadlier than its original counterpart. Photokinetic Combat (ひかり術, Hikarijutsu): Photokinetic Constructs (構築光, Hikari Kōchiku): Light Teleportation (光の瞬身, Hikari no Shunshin): A by-product of Lucia’s light based abilities, by turning into a mass of pure light energy, she is able to essentially travel at the speed of light and can also reflect herself to any desired location. Due to this magic's power, Lucia is possibly the fastest woman in the world (as nothing is faster than the speed of light). With her variation of light teleportation, Lucia is able to cross large distances within a matter of seconds and catch enemies off guard. She has honed her skills to such an extent that he can disappear in one instant and re-appear in the next. Even Erik Magnus, who is able to move at incredible speeds is unable to keep up with her. Magical Skills & Techniques Magical Knowledge & Mastery: Thought Projection (思念体, Shinentai): Lucia is able to create a Thought Project of herself, and is very skilled with it, mainly using it to create a copy of herself and send the copy to attend meetings with the magic council in her place. She once used a thought projection to infiltrate a Dark Guild and acquire important information from them, and was also able to fool them into believing that her projection was actually a real person. Her projection is also able to don an attire different from her owner’s. Display Magic (ディスプレイの魔法, Dispurei no Mahō): Angel Magic (天使魔法, Tenshi Mahō): Amaterasu Magic Seals (天照魔法陣, Illuminating Heaven Seals): Immense Magical Power:: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Lucia has a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Relationships Quotes * "Emotion can be ones greatest weapon and ally, but it can also be the cause of their downfall." * "History has always been vague, conveying the truth is not essential, but rather it’s about making it suit your own needs." Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints